To Us and Our Blooming Jubilance
by xMoonsetterx
Summary: This is a story of how the kindhearted Petra met the seemingly cold Levi. How everything happened before that day, the way he showed sides of himself to Petra that no other person would ever be able to see. LevixPetra Possible lemons later on
1. A Fateful Encounter

**Narrator:**

Light ginger hair is illuminated through sheer curtains of a weak morning sun as rain clouds threaten to cry. The owner of the light ginger hair lifts her head from her pillow which has lost most of it's fluff. She takes a moment to breath in the morning air, slightly musty from the overnight rainfall.

She lets out a sigh and smiles as she lifts herself from her old wooden bed, tucking her light blue sheets in. Grabbing her light coat from a hook by her door, she starts her morning routine as usual.

She wouldn't call herself a morning person, but she didn't hate them.

"Petra!" A slightly gruff, but friendly voice calls from a room two doors down from her own, a voice that reminds her she's not entirely alone.

"Yes father?" She calls back while combing through her short hair with her fingers to make it so that she didn't look like she had completely rolled out of bed, although she had.

A man emerges from the room, his hair a short faded brown and his face which made him look years older than he actually was. "Do you still plan on going into the market this morning?"

She thought it was an odd question since she went just about every morning.

"Yes?" She answered back, confused. There was a pause from her father which only made her more anxious.

"It would be nice if you would buy some forget-me-nots while you're out is all."

That's right, she had almost forgotten. It was October 4th, the one year anniversary of both her mother and brothers deaths.

"Yes of course, no problem." She took another pause as if she wanted to say something along the line of comfort for her father, "Do you have any requests for breakfast?"

In the end she couldn't decide what she should say.

* * *

"Wasn't the price ten cents cheaper just the other day?" Petra grumbled fishing through her satchel for the money.

"Hey, I can't help that they raised taxes on us shop owners. If you wanna blame anyone, blame the bastards over at the Capitol." The man behind the wooden counter huffed, Petra couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

"Jeremias, I don't think I've gone one day without hearing at least one curse upon the Capitol from you." His grey blue eyes gleamed.

"Can you blame me? They've sent more than enough people to be titan food, you and I both know it first hand Petra," She could only but nod in response, she knew it was true but she didn't know how to fully accept it. "Those bastards at Sina are living it up while us of lower class are hardly making by."

"We live in wall Rose, so we already have it better than those in wall Maria. Now I have to go before father wonders where I am."

"Hey, before you go," The man only a few years older than her calls out once more. "Are you... are you still thinking about joining?"

She knew what he was referring to, but only stared back sternly not knowing weather to say yes or no, because she herself still didn't know the answer. She only shrugged her shoulders in response.

He sighs, "I can't tell you what to do, but in my best judgement I think it's be best to just forget about the whole idea. I mean why? It just seems like such a waste on someone as kind and hardworking as you."

"Maybe that's what they need."

"Heh, just like your ole bro, stubborn yet one of the best people you'd ever meet. I'm just afraid that you'll be too alike in the end... Well anyway, I'm holding you up." Petra gave one last nod before walking off into the crowd of people doing morning shopping just as herself.

She made her way for the fields that weren't far off from her small village where she knew the flowers her father requested grew in hoards. The crowds of people grew thinner and thinner as she walked through small ally ways. She new the way around the place as if it were the back of her hand, a place her and other kids including her older brother would go off and adventure in. She doesn't know where those kids have gone, many left as soon as they could going who knows where.

Petra is only a little ways away from the field when there was a sudden cluster of crashes and shouting.

_"Get back here, we know you stole that gear!"_

Petra went slightly pale, those were obviously some pretty angry voices shouting after God knows who, and the voices weren't all that far off in the distance, neither were those crashes.

Before she could even think a second thought, a figure running as if his life depended on it; because it probably did, appeared in the same back ally as her. She didn't even have time to scream or panic when the figure grabbed hold of her wrist and covered her mouth. Petra looked up at the person who was obviously wanted and couldn't help but first think of the word handsome to describe him.

He was obviously short, she could tell that the moment she saw his figure appear. Though she was short too, so only by a few inches at most he was taller. His face was sharp and defined, along with his cold grey eyes. His hair was coal black, it looked soft to the touch. And it was noted he was definitely strong the way she couldn't even wiggle in his grasp.

"Don't worry," He breathed, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, that's the least of my intentions. I would like to ask you a favor though- that is as long as you don't mind lying." Petra was too shocked to answer, she didn't understand what was going on at all, other than the fact this guy was being chased for stealing some sort of gear that sounded pretty important.

_"I saw'em go down here!" _The shouts were louder than before and muffled running could be heard against the stone ground.

"Damn, their almost here. Do you mind following me?" She couldn't help but nod in agreement, she felt the right thing to do was to help this person out; even though he was a fugitive. He let go of his hold over her mouth but kept his hold on his wrist as he made a mad dash out of the ally. Petra tried her best to keep up but it was hard, almost tripping over her own feet a few times. She watched as he weaved through all the ally ways, she could tell he had no idea where this guy was going.

"You're heading right for an area full of people, if your aim is to stay hidden take the next right!" She shouted out, she couldn't believe she was helping a criminal out right now.

"Thanks!" He called back to her and took the next right as she said. She knew exactly where they were and knew the perfect place for him to hide.

"See that abandoned looking brick building up ahead with boards over the windows?" He grunted in response. "They won't find you if you go in there, there's a basement window that isn't boarded, go through it!"

The stranger picked his speed up until he got to his destination, letting go of his tight hold on Petra. She could still hear the footsteps, they were getting louder and louder.

"Are you coming?" He questioned with an extended arm. She looked at the open hand decisively, she didn't have time to think about this.

She grabbed his hand which quickly grasped her in a string grip before he leaped down into the darkened basement of the building with her close behind.

"I could have swore I heard footsteps running this way." A high pitched yet masculine voice wondered.

"Must've went the other way... idiot, right into a crowd of people, we'll find him in no time, c'mon!" A thicker voice barked, the two footsteps ran off and faded. Petra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was even holding in up until that point. She also noticed somewhere along the way she had dropped the groceries for breakfast, what was she going to tell her father?

"I really owe ya one." The man laughed, "I didn't think you'd actually help me out to this extent. Luckily you didn't have to lie, let's just hope they didn't see you with me, it'd be troublesome for you."

Petra was tongue tied. Who the hell did she just get involved with?

"I'm Levi, by the way. And as you can see I'm in a bit of trouble. Sorry to get you mixed up in it, really." He was awfully polite for being a criminal... "Man this place is filthy... how long has this placed been abandoned anyway?" He grimaced swiping a thick layer of dust with the tip of his finger of an old table. She watched as he took out a handkerchief and whipped the surface of a chair off.

A polite, clean freak, criminal... perfect.

"So you talk? Or are you the mute type?" The man apparently named Levi asked as he took a seat on the now only partially dusty chair.

"Umm..." She started but suddenly retreated, the last thing she wanted to do was offend this guy who could be a murderer for all she knew. "S-so what were you being chased for?"

"Oh that? I stole a pair of 3D maneuver gear, you know what those are?" Levi implored, getting a head shaking no as his response from the copper haired girl. "It's the gear the survey corps use, the military police and garrison have it too but they don't really have the need since they're never fighting those giant creepy bastards. I don't have the gear anymore though, handed it off to my accomplice before they even realized."

"Were you referring to titans? You sound like you've seen one before."

"Nope," He announced honestly, "only pictures in books. But I can tell by the pictures they're far from pretty. Anyway, you got a name? I think I should at least known the person who saved my ass back there."

"It's Petra Ral. I live near by." She announced with no hesitation.

"Petra," He tried the name out to see how it felt to say, "I see. Ah well it seems I've caused you more trouble than was intended. You were carrying a bag of groceries weren't you?"

_He noticed something as small as that?_ She thought to herself, "Y-yeah. I must've dropped it in all that chaos."

"Then let me go buy all the stuff you dropped back there then, you remember all the stuff you dropped?"

"W-Wha- well yeah I do but you really don't have to go through the trouble-"

"No, no. I caused you all this trouble and you were kind enough to help me. I owe you one." She couldn't deny that, so she simply nodded.

"But won't you be caught by those people if they see you?"

"Not to worry," He grabbed a pair of glasses from his pocket and put them nicely against his face, along with a pony tail holder to put his hair in a little stub, and lastly a raggedy brown cloak with a hood to conceal his face from others. "I've been in this business a while, I know what I'm doing." He laughed as he crawled back out through the window, once again extending an arm out to her to help her out of the dusty underground room.

* * *

"Is that all of it?"

"Yes, thank you again-"

"Stop thanking me, I swear you're too kind for your own good." It was hard for her to tell weather that was a compliment or not. "Anyway, I've caused enough trouble for one day, I better find a place to stay for one more night."

"Why not just leave?"

"I need to leave when the garrison aren't so heavily guarding the gates, districts always seem to be the biggest hassle to get out of." He was right, guards were constantly watching, especially the Trost district where she resided, unlike most of the garrison they weren't drunk half the time.

"If it's a place to stay you could always stay back at my house, my father and I are always letting travelers and merchants with no money stay, so he won't think anything of it." He paused for a moment, he didn't want to intrude on her anymore, but he also didn't want to have to stay in a dusty old place with the chance of being caught.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying at your house? I'm a criminal."

"I trust you though." Levi peered at her and blurted his sudden thought a bit too harshly.

"You're very naive aren't you?" Petra could practically feel a pang at the all too familiar word that's been used to describe her more than once.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong."

"Naive isn't the worst you could be, at least you aren't a lying, cheating, felon." Levi chuckled, this situation was almost too unbelievable for Petra.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He responded immediately.

"So, what did you want with that gear that you stole? I mean, isn't it for killing titans? What good is it inside the walls?"

"That, well you see I'm what they call a supplier in the underground." _The underground? _Petra thought, "I don't know what the hell they do with them, but I sell them to merchants and I get a fair price for it. I've heard that a lot of the time the rich bastards over at Sina will buy them just for keepsakes, but I don't see what the appeal is in buying it just to look at it. They go crazy for smuggled military weapons."

"Smuggled? So you work in the business of black marketing?"

"Exactly. Naive yet sharp." He noted aloud. "Anything else I should know about you other than these assumptions I'm making?"

"To tell you honestly it's not the first time I've heard someone call me naive, the sharp one is a new one though," She lightly laughed. "Oh, I'm also 16 yet still living with my father. But how old are you, I haven't even bothered to ask yet."

"I'm 25, seems we have quite the age gap here." Petra couldn't believe to hear he was a whole nine years older, he didn't seem all that much older than her. "But then again as someone I used to be close to once told me, age is but a number. But he said that in all the wrong ways."

She could only imagine what he meant by all the wrong ways, considering he probably knew all kinds of criminals. The two rounded the corner and made it to Petra's home, it was nothing grand. Just a simple half timber, two story home with a ridiculous amount of greenery in the front in courtesy of her late mother.

"Well, this is it. Nothing special but I hope it's okay for you."

"I can tell you now it'll be a hundred times better than the nasty ass place I'm forced to stay at, I'm already elated."

Petra came through the front door and was meet with the silence of her home, "Father, I'm home, sorry I'm late!" She called, only moments later did they both hear footsteps from upstairs come running down the wooden stairs.

"I was just about to send a search party!" He laughed, "I assume this young man is the reason you're late?" Oh how he couldn't be more right, she thought.

"Yes, he's a traveler. It seems he's hit a bit of trouble and has to stay the night and leave extremely early, sorry for picking someone up without your consent."

"Anyone who needs a place to stay is welcome." Her father stated kindly. "It's a bit late for breakfast, but lunch sounds nice. I see you remembered the flowers too?"

Petra handed the bundle of the small blue flowers to her father, they hadn't come from the field like she had planned, but she couldn't really leave the district with Levi with her just to pick some flowers either.

"These are the kind you wanted right?"

"Yes, thank you Petra. Your mother and Patrick are surely grateful for them. I'll go put these in the vase while you show our guest the room?"

"Sure, follow me." She instructed Levi, but before that Levi made it a point to give a bow of thanks to her father.

"Thank you for your hospitality, sir. I'll try not to impose too much for the short time I'm here."

"Really, you're too polite! The room isn't too much and the food I make isn't the best, but I hope it's well enough!" He gave one last nod before following Petra.

"That was awfully polite of you." Petra whispered to Levi once they were out of ear shot of her father.

"Just because I do bad things doesn't mean I'm a bad person. Anyway, you get your naive personality from your father, right?" Petra almost stumbled on her own two feet, honestly how could someone be so blunt? Though he was right, her mother always joked about how she lived in a family of kind idiots.

"Well, this is it," She announced opening the door for Levi, the room was nothing special. A nice double bed and wooden dresser scattered with framed picture. "I'm sorry it's not much, hopefully it's okay since you're only here for one night."

"As I said, the quality doesn't matter to me. You're already doing far more than what I asked for," He stepped into the room noting all the different qualities of it, the way the room had a musty smell like rain, the way some of the furniture had a thin layer of dust on it. The short man then walked over the dresser and observed the pictures. "Your father was part of the survey corps?"

Petra moved beside him to see which photo he was talking about, "Oh no, that's my brother, he used to be part of the survey corps. He had red hair just like my mother used to, we were a family of red heads all except for my dad." She chuckled heading over to a closet where spare blanket were held.

Levi noticed the way she used past tense, which meant both her mother and brother were long since gone. "I see, I'm sorry to bring the subject up."

"No, you don't have to apologize. It happened over a year ago today actually, so I've moved on. It's just- after an expedition he didn't come back, and there was nothing of him to bring back. We were all shocked, but mom took it the worse I guess and just..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"I can only hope I don't meet the same fate." Levi muttered letting himself fall onto the bed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been forcibly recruited by the survey corps, me and a few friends."

"Forcibly?"

"It's a long story."

"I wont push then."

"We leave to start soon, we're not even getting any formal training-"

"What?! How are you getting in without any formal training, it took my brother three years before he could join!" She could believe what she was hearing, it was unheard of. She wondered just who the hell this guy was.

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about it. Originally it was just me being recruited, but two of my comrades insisted on joining too. It's honestly annoying, but I guess it's not all a bad thing."

"You're not someone who likes to express their feelings fully, are you?" Petra joked while whipping dust off the window sills; much to Levi's relief.

"Heh, is this for the naive thing earlier?"

"Simply saying what I notice. Anyway, so you're joining the survey corps? I've been told over and over again that joining that branch is like a death wish, even my brother was told that."

"Well, neither of my decisions could exactly end well, believe me it was the best in the end."

"Should I even bother asking?"

"Probably not." Levi smirked leaving Petra with a knowing smile.

"Well, I'm beginning to wonder if I also have a death wish." Petra sighed placing the dirty rag in a nearby clothes bin.

"Death wish? As in-"

"You could say I've always idolized my brother and I've wanted to go beyond these walls my whole life. It was my brothers dream and it's like it was passed onto me."

"But that's your brothers dream; not yours. What do you want?"

"I want to live like my brother and try to make a difference in humanity, even if it's a small one, instead of staying in these cage like walls." Levi had to admit, he was impressed and slightly admired her for her answer.

"With an answer like that even I can't deny that you really want this. All I can say is I hope to meet you again in the future after this." Levi sighed relaxing himself into the cushions of the bed.

"...Thank you." Was the last thing Petra said to him before leaving the room.

Levi had refused to eat both lunch and dinner, no matter how much her father insisted he should eat. And just as Levi had said, he was gone the next morning. Petra couldn't help but shake off a lonely feeling when she walked into the guest room which was cleaner than when he arrived. But she knew they would meet again in the near future, because he helped her make a final decision on which path she was going to take next.

* * *

**I'm using some things from the branch off of "Attack on Titan: No Regrets", but this story is going to focus on Levi and Petra**

**I'm still debating if I wanna write a lemon later on in this, if I do it'll be my first one ever and I don't know how it'll turn out. But anyway, I'm really excited for this because I love this pair so much! (Still crying over Petra's death and it's been months.) It never elaborates on how Petra and Levi meet, it probably will later on in Attack on Titan: No Regrets, but for now this is how I'll say they meet.**

**Please review because who doesn't love reviews?**

**P.S. I'm kinda tired when posting this chapter so I weakly proof read this (more like skimmed), so if there are any spelling errors just message me where it is and I'll fix it.**


	2. Trainee Camp Part 1

**Narrator POV: **

"Father, I promise I'll write you every chance I get."

"I trust you will, but three years without your presence in the house will only naturally make me lonely." Her father said with a smile but the sadness was evident in his voice.

"I realized that before deciding this and I feel guilty but I have to do this."

"I know, who am I to stop you from doing what you feel is right? Your brother was one of the top soldiers, and I'm sure you will be just as great."

"Well, I don't know about that." She gave a light laugh. Petra took a pause before responding to her dad, she almost couldn't believe she had decided to do this. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you three years from now."

"Yes, and I look forward to it. Good luck, and remember I'm proud of you."

"Please, try you're best to take care of yourself and if you ever get lonely, just read one of the letters I send you. They'll remind you that even though I'm gone there's still a little part of me there."

"I'll remember to do that. I'm holding you up now, you should go now."

Petra nodded and waved her father goodbye, steeping into the horse drawn carriage. Seconds after she steeped foot into the carriage it was shakily moving into the directing where she would be attending the training camp. She looked into the back window to see her father waving goodbye to her, she gave one last wave before deciding to turn around. She dared herself to give another look, but knew it wouldn't do her any good and would just make her even more homesick, and she hadn't even completely left home yet.

She rummaged through the bag she had brought with her for a check before she was really gone. The letter she was sent after registering for the military said to pack as light as possible and that uniforms would be supplied there. The only things in her bag was some night clothes, a few outfits to wear when she wasn't wearing her uniform, some books for free time, and something every solider would probably bring, a family photo.

* * *

**Perta POV:**

Upon arrival I was given my uniform and ordered to quickly change. I changed in record timing I would say, and was immediately escorted to a wide area that seemed like the center of the facility. I wasn't the only one though, there were probably at least 50 plus people there along with me in orderly lines standing with straight postures and faces.

A woman who looked a lot older than me also wearing a uniform, but with the garrison patch, ushered me to a specific spot next to a guy with dark brown hair that was gelled to a point on top of his head. He was in the same stance and wore the same poker face that everyone else seemed to wear. I felt it was only natural that I mirrored this action just as everyone else.

It took about another fifteen minutes or so before everyone was settled in place and a man who I couldn't see all that well came out and into the front of the crowd. I could see him take a moment to scan the crown before approaching the first person in the first row. It was a girl who, from what I cloud see from my spot, didn't look much older than me. I could see her shake slightly the way the intimidating man looked her up and down with a stern glare.

"Now what's you're name, where are you from?!" His voiced bombed through the surrounding area like a shot from a gun. The girl didn't hesitate to the standard salute and give an immediate answer.

"E-Ewa Abram from Klorva district, sir!"

"Ewa Abram from Klorva district, why are you here today?!"

"In hopes of becoming part of the garrison branch just like all the other women of my family, sir!"

"So you plan to follow in your mommies footsteps, eh? You might want to rethink your shitty reasons before you earn my respect! Next!" He harshly spat at the girl before continuing onto the next person. I couldn't believe how harsh his words were, I could almost feel myself shaking and started to wonder if I made the right decision in the end doing this.

"Man, my bro told me this would be harsh but I didn't think verbal abuse could be so intense." The guy with the dark brown hair muttered to himself, only audible to me luckily, I'm sure if the guy screaming at us had heard him he'd surely be in deep trouble.

"I know, I don't remember my brother telling me about this part of the training in his letters." I responded back in an equality low whisper. Might as well try to calm my nerves a little before getting screamed at.

"Funny, looks like we both have brothers in the military. What branch is yours in?"

"He was in the survey corps."

"Oh... sorry."

"No it's fine, really. What's yours in though?"

"The Garrison, he was hoping to get into the military police but he had a big class so there was no chance of him getting in. I'm hoping to rank high enough to get into the military police myself, and seeing there aren't as many people as there was in his group my chances don't look entirely bad."

"Heh, I would like to see that guys reaction when you tell him you're here to get into the military police seeing as he's crushing everyone's dreams today." I noted as he finished off the fourth person in the front row, almost making the poor girl cry after hearing her dreams of being part of the military police.

"That guys name is Shadis by the way, he's been doing this ever since my brother was in training. Probably longer."

I watched in amazement as this Shadis guy finished off chewing out the fifth person and skipped over the sixth person. "W-why did he just skip over that person?"

"I heard this had happened to a few people in my brothers squad, but I didn't think it was true. Honestly, I don't know the exact reason why he does that. But I heard it was because the people he skips over had already earned their 'right of passage'." Their right of passage? I wonder what that even means. "Anyway, my name's Gunther Schultz."

"I'm Petra Ral, it's nice to make your acquaintance-"

"YOU'RE RUNNING LAPS TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN, AND NO DINNER. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Shadis howled, the loudest and scariest she had heard yet. Petra could see an older looking guy with dirty blonde hair start running off from the rest of the group.

"What the hell did that guy say to get that kind of punishment?"

"I dunno but I really feel pity for him..."

"If you ask me it's his own damn fault, while in training it's best to just go with the flow of things and keep your head down."

"That was a bit harsh."

"And so will these next three years. Anyway I never asked. What branch are you planning on going into?"

"O-oh, that. Well, this is going to sound foolish, but I wanna go in the survey corps like my brother did."

"The survey? Are you asking for a death wish?"

"Heh, that's what everyone seemed to tell me when they asked." Even this guy I just meat thinks I'm making a big mistake...

"It seems I've misjudged you then, at least you've got guts- Oh we better shut it for now, he's about to come to our row." I nodded in response not wanting to get caught talking and receive the same punishment as that poor guy. I watched as he skipped over another two people in our row and was only three people away from me. Time couldn't have gone any slower as I tried to swallow my nerves.

I listened as he screamed at the person next to me. I couldn't even understand the words being said, that's how nervous I was. Once the screaming stopped and moving footsteps against the shifting dirt was heard I went stiff like a statue and waited for him to start shouting questions at me. I saw his tall figure stand in front of me, look me up and down, and leave.

It took a second to process what had just happened. He skipped over me. He didn't ask me anything. Does that mean I passed this 'right of passage' thing? I don't even know what that means, but I'm glad I passed it in Shadis's eyes.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Gunther Schultz asked me, it seems he was already interrogated while I was spacing out.

"Yeah, especially since I was skipped. Though I have no idea why."

"I wouldn't question it if I were you." He lightly laughed. I just sat and stared at the ground the rest of the time, I have no idea what made me look like I was worthy enough to skip. But like Gunther said, I shouldn't question a good thing like this.

* * *

I stuffed my small knapsack under the bottom bunk of my bed after taking out a piece of paper along with a feathered pen and ink. There wasn't really any table to write on other than the dinning hall, so I made due with the cover of one of my books for a surface. I settled myself in my bed ready to write, before a loud voice called to me.

"Hey, hey, ruby locks!" I looked to my side to see a girl with round dark brown eyes; almost black and sandy short cropped hair that curled in all different directions, all except for one piece of hair that sat straight on her forehead. She held a smiley expression like a mischievous child.

"Y-yes?" I answered cautiously to the nick name, ruby locks was a new one.

"I never got your name, Shadis completely skipped over you! How'd you do that anyway?"

"Oh I really do-"

"Wait, wait I need to know your name first! In case you didn't hear, mine's Elsie Bowen, Elsie's short for Elizabeth." I couldn't answer immediately, she talked so fast and energetically, something I wasn't used to at all.

"Petra, Petra Ral. It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise! So anyway, about you getting skipped. How'd you do that? I wish that'd happened to me, I thought I was gonna piss myself!"

"I don't really know for sure, I was surprised myself when it happened."

"Man I wish I were you, I've never been yelled at like that before, not even by my parents!" This girl reminded me of a hyper active ten year old girl who never stopped with questions, not someone who was starting three years of intense and even deathly on few occasions, training.

"Hey, how old are you anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh me? 12, I've always wanted to go into the military, ever since I was little and I first saw the survey corps come in from an expedition! I used to listen to stories of a women in my village who was part of the survey corps and it sounds like a fun experience!"

"F-fun? I think you have the wrong impression of-"

"I mean, doesn't it just sound great?" She interrupted me mid sentence, she must not have even been listening to me. "I wanna see what it's like to not see a wall enclosing me on each side, it's almost suffocating, y'know? So I wanna hurry up and graduate and join the survey corps and feel that same freedom!"

I was absolutely dumb struck, this girl who seems so... naive, just like me, has the same dream as me. We're exactly the same in a different way.

"Oh, are you writing a letter back home?" The girl, Elsie, asked noticing the little witting area I had made for myself.

"Yeah, I promised my dad I would write to him every chance I got. You should work on a letter too, we only have another hour left before the mail carrier leaves."

"It'd be pointless." She sighed taking a seat at the end of my bed without even asking if it was alright, I didn't mind at all but for anyone else it's a bit bold.

"Pointless? How so?" She didn't look me in the eye and fidgeted a bit.

"Well I'm kind of doing this without my parents consent, they've always looked down upon military jobs."

"So you're a run away? And nobody from your family knows you here?"

"Nope, if I had told my parents they surely would've scolded me and locked me up in my room!" Elsie laughed it off, but that sounded down right cruel to me.

"Lock you in your room? What kind of people are your parents anyway?"

"Let's see, my dad's the CEO of that one company that supplies a bunch of farm produce like eggs and meat. Then my mom owns a little shop that sells really pretty dresses, I guess that's one thing I'll miss is her bringing home dresses for me to wear!" I can't believe what I'm hearing from this childish, carefree girl.

"C-CEO? And a dress designer? Where did you say you were from again?"

"I didn't tell you? I'm from Sina!"

"S-Sina?!" I yelped in surprise gaining the attention of a few of the girls in the barrack. "Why would you leave Sina to be apart of the military, the survey corps non the less. Some people would kill to be in your position!"

"So I've heard people tell me all day today. But honestly, it's not as great as it sounds, people around there really suck. My older sister literally stopped talking to me just because I said I wanted to join the military! Every time I tried to talk to her, she'd glare at me. Once, she even said 'I'd never consider a pig like you my sister'."

"That's so harsh..."

"Yeah, right?! Anyway, that's not the case anymore, now I'm where I feel really alive. Plus, I have someone like you now! And let me just be the first to say you're already a better sister than my actual one!"

"Me? A sister? But we just met hardly ten minutes ago." Her happy persona seemed to fade a bit.

"Sorry, was I too pushy calling you a sister?" It was as if I had just kicked a puppy!

"W-well, I don't hate the idea of having a sister. I mean I've never had a little sister before, only an older brother. So, I guess if you're comfortable with it, I'm okay with it." And as if I had given the puppy a t-bone stake, her mood went right back to happy.

"That's a relief! Hey, do you wanna go get dinner now?"

"Hm, sure. I guess I can just write my letter there, at least I won't be ruining my book cover there."

She patiently waited for me to gather my things before we left the girl barracks, the sun was already beginning to set. "I didn't realize it was so late, I feel like I just got here."

"I know, I'm a little nervous about tomorrow though. Physical labor isn't something I'm used to." Elsie laughed nervously, living in Sina her whole life I guess that's not too much of a surprise.

"You're young and energetic, I think it's people older that have to worry-" I was stopped when extremely heavy breathing was heard, the guy with the dirty blonde hair who had to run till the sun set collapsed to the ground. He was a big sweaty mess, his breathing sounded as though he would run out of breath in any moment. "Take this guy for example. He's someone whose older and will have to worry about the physical labor."

"H-hey." He wheezed from the dirt ground. "I-I'll have you know, I'm only twenty, so I've got plenty of energy to spare!"

"T-twenty?! I thought you were at least forty when I was standing beside you!"

"Hey you little brat-" The man barked but started gasping and coughing for air right after.

"U-um, I brought my canteen of water along with me, if you'd like some?" I offered, I can only imagine what it's like to run for four hours straight, and I really don't want to.

"For the love of god thank you! Yes, please!" I've never heard anyone sound so desperate before. I quickly handed him the canteen which he snatched right out of my hand and generously gulped down. He didn't hand it back until it was entirely empty. "Thank you so much, you're truly a goddess!" Dehydration must cause hallucinations too.

"R-really it's no problem, though you probably shouldn't have drank that water so fast."

"C'mon Petra, let's get dinner before it's all gone!" Elsie tugged at my jacket sleeve. "Besides, don't you have to write that letter before the mail carrier leaves?"

"It's okay, I told my father I'd write when it's convenient, and now isn't very convenient so he'll understand. There's always tomorrow anyway."

My reasoning didn't stop that little pout that appeared on her face though. "But you're right about dinner, let's go then." Just like earlier, her pout went right away once she heard what she wanted to.

* * *

"So what did that guy say to run til sun down? You were standing next to him during the interrogation, right?" I asked as we waited in line to get our dinner.

"Yeah! I don't remember what exactly it was he said. But I remember him talking back, in a really arrogant way for that matter."

"That doesn't even sound like a _sane_ thing to do. Do you remember his name?"

"It was a weird name, Oluo Bozado is what it was I believe."

"Hm, strange name and guy."

"That's for sure! I'm gonna make sure to steer clear of him."

"Well my father always said, first impressions aren't everything."

"Yeah but his first impression meant a whole lot to me." She grumbled mirroring my action and taking a tray to set up for a woman to give us both a serving of porridge and bread.

"I can't argue with the point you made there." I lightly laughed taking a seat at an empty table. Once we sat down Elsie immediately started eating the porridge but stopped only after a few bits and made a face of utter disgust. "Something wrong?"

"I really hated Sina, but one of the few things I'll miss from there is definitely the food." She grimaced just at the smell, "Looks like I'm going on an all bread diet from here on out."

"I know it's probably no where near as good as the food in Sina, actually even the food I make is better than this. But it's not good for you to not eat. When here you need all the energy you can get."

Her only response was a long drawn out groan, "Fine, only because you say so." I've never dealt with children before, but this is the closest I've ever come to it. I feel as though I've taken more of the role of a mother rather than a military trainee. "By the way, I never asked you. Why did you decide to join?"

"Well let's see..." I had been using the excuse of taking on my brothers dream, but that was only part of it. The person who really got me here was..."Someone important to me convinced me."

"Who? Was it a family member? Or a boy?!"

"It's an adult matter." I smiled smugly taking a bite of the grainy bread.

"An adult matter?! But you can't be that much older than me, we're practically the same height!" I only just realized she was completely right about that.

"Height doesn't determine your age! I'll have you know I'm almost 17!"

"But that's only a four year difference!"

"Doesn't matter, I'll tell you someday." I'm talking as if he's some secret lover, but there's no way that could happen! I mean, I just met him not too long ago and who knows, he's probably someone whose frivolous with women. He didn't seem like it at all though, he seemed more mature and serious. "Anyway, eat up while I still have a chance to write."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed taking another bite of her porridge to her dislike.

I pushed my food to the side and set my writing utensils down in front of me. Just for a first day I already had so much to write, I continuously wrote and wrote and got so lost in my writing I didn't even realize how long I had been writing, or that much for that matter.

"Petra, are you almost ready to go?" I met Elsie's dark eyes, I was snapped out of my daze and realized we were the only two left in the dinning hall. "You've been writing for almost an hour, by now the mail carrier is long gone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's always tomorrow though. But you waited a whole hour for me just to write?"

"I figured if you were writing for so long it must be important. And I would say so seeing you've written a whole four pages front and back."

"I didn't even realize I wrote this much... sorry I made you wait so long."

"Like I said, it's fine. But let's get back now, I'm feeling sluggish." I nodded, gathering my things and headed back with her trailing right beside me. Once back in the barracks most people were already in bed, a small group on the ground playing cards. I set my things back in my knapsack under my bed and traded them out for a pair of pajamas. I quickly changed into the comfortable clothing and settled in the unfamiliar bed. "Hey, Petra." A soft voice called out my name, I quickly recognized it as Elsie's.

"Something wrong?" I asked in a whisper in courtesy of those who were already fast asleep.

"Well not exactly, but a little. Is it alright if I sleep in your bed? Just for tonight?" She spoke in a hushed voice like a child as she clutched her own pillow and blanket.

"No, I don't mind." I scooted over leaving room for her on the small bed. I remember a scene much like this but I was in her position and my brother was in mine. It was almost sadly ironic that this girl who was still a child was ready to give her life to be a solider, but wasn't comfortable sleeping in an unfamiliar place.

* * *

**After typing 4,000 words I think this is a good place to stop. **

**Sorry if this is too much Petra (Especially this chapter), but since Attack on Titan:No Regrets already shows so much of Levi's past, I wanna make something that goes into Petra's story a little more. Levi will show up in the next chapter though!**

**I wanted to finish this chapter before I had finals though, so hopefully this chapter was worth taking a whole day to write! Some of the characters in this chapter were just random OC's I put together and some are characters you should recognize as actual characters.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was good because I'm finishing it at 3am on a Sunday night! If there are any spelling errors just PM me and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**Please review because they encourage me to write faster and update faster!**


End file.
